


Sherlollipops - Lipstick and Lingerie

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [190]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mollyandherjumper on tumblr said - two word prompt from me and the girls: lipstick and lingerie ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Lipstick and Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



> Happy birthday my dear! I hope it was wonderful!

_…Miss Hooper has_ lurve _on her mind…_

_…obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts…_

Sherlock gasped as he gazed up at Molly Hooper’s smirking face. “All right,” he managed to say in between heaving breaths, doing his best to concentrate in spite of the distraction of Molly’s naked body writhing atop his. “I was wrong. Really, really wrong. And, and stupid. And a jealous ass. And…”

“And?” Molly prompted him when he fell silent. She leaned forward, still riding him enthusiastically, both hands planted on his chest as her hair fell forward to brush his face.

“And I’ll never ever comment negatively on your lipstick or lingerie ever again,” he finished in a rush. With another futile tug at the bonds holding his wrists to the headboard of Molly’s bed, he finally did what he knew she wanted even more than that admission: he begged. “ _Now_ will you let me touch you? Please?”

With another smirk - this one both triumphant and satisfied - Molly sat back up and untied him. “Mama’s _good_ boy,” she crooned. Then Sherlock surged up to kiss her, his hands desperately covering ‘the girls’, and speech became the last thing on either one’s mind.


End file.
